Some air conditioning systems employ phase change materials to improve capacity and/or performance of the system. Exemplary air conditioning systems may include energy storage systems which freeze a phase change material when energy costs are relatively low (e.g., during non-peak times). The phase change material is then used to absorb thermal energy during other modes of operation to improve efficiency and/or capacity of the air conditioning system.